proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2017
The Eurovision Song Contest 2017 will be the 62nd edition of the Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in the United Kingdom, after the UK's victory at the 2016 contest in Stockholm with the song "Hallelujah", performed by James Harrison. This will be the ninth time the UK has hosted the event, after 1960, 1963, 1968, 1972, 1974, 1977, 1982 and 1998 as they hosted the competition on a few occasions despite not winning the previous year. This . The contest is expected to consist of two semi-finals on 9 and 11 May and the final on 13 May 2017. Forty-three countries will participate in the 2017 contest. Portugal and Romania will return to the contest; both of whom were absent from the 2016 edition. Bosnia and Herzegovina, who had returned in 2016, have withdrawn due to financial difficulties, Russia withdrew as well for unknown reasons. The winner was singer James Harrison for the United Kingdom with "Your Demand". This mark the UK's second consecutive win and record equalling seventh overall, as a result the UK waived their rights to host the 2018 contest passing them to runners-up Portugal. The song also earned a record 40 sets of 12 points earning 20 from each the jury and televote scores. Location 'Bidding Phase' The following criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 10,000 but ideally up to 20,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must have fairly priced hotel rooms to European standards, that are located in close proximity to the venue and the city centre. At least 2,000 hotel rooms must be provided: 1,000 for participating delegations and 1,000 for accredited media and fans. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must have modern transport infrastructure: an international airport and readily available transport between the airport, the city and hotels, in addition to convenient traffic in the city and the opportunity to provide additional transport routes. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and the United Kingdom. Host venue Shortlisted Seven venues in six cities submitted applications by the July 8 deadline: Birmingham, Leeds, London, Manchester, Newcastle upon Tyne, Sheffield. Despite the bidding being open to Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland neither nation submitted a bid despite the orgnaisers' prefered location being Belfast. 'Venue' The contest will take place in the The O2 Arena which has a capacity of approximately 20,000 attendees and is the largest exhibition centre in London, England and is the second largest in the UK. Located on the Greenwich Peninsula, the centre was opened in January 2000, as the Millennium Dome. On 9 September 2016, the IEC was announced as the host venue of the 62nd Eurovision Song Contest. Participating Nations On 31 October 2016, EBU announced that forty-three countries will participate in the 2017 contest, equalling the record number from 2008 and 2011. Portugal and Romania will return after being absent from 2016 contest, while Bosnia and Herzegovina withdrew due to the financial difficulties. 'Returning artists' 'Semi-finals 1' 'Semi-final 2' In this semi-final it was originally scheduled for 10 nations to qualify for the final but as 10th and 11th placed Denmark and the Ukraine both scored 101 points it was decided that both nations would advance to the final. 'Final'